leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:C9 Teemur/Brayan and Jerrico the Dark Partners
Brayan and Jerrico, the Dark Patners are a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Every 3rd attack Jerrico the Panther attacks as well dealing % AD and marking the enemy as Bitten. Bitten enemies are immune to this effect for 5 seconds. When Bitten enemies are hit from one of Brayan's abilities, the Panther will attack the enemy again with % AD . Bitten champions also suffer another effect from Brayan's abilities. }} Brayan fires an arrow in a direction. The first enemy hit by the arrow will be feared for 1 second and will take Physical Damage. The arrow will explode when the first enemy is hit and will deal half of the damage dealth with the arrow as Magic Damage to enemies nearby, applying a 40% slow for 2 seconds. If the first enemy champion hit is Bitten the fear duration is increased by 0.5 seconds. If the champions hit by the explosion are Bitten they take full Magic Damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Brayan commands Jerrico the Panther to charge forward stunning an enemy he collides with for 0.75 seconds. Deals Physical Damage. The Panther then returns to Brayan healing him for 25% of the damage he has done. If the Panther collides with a Bitten champion the stun duration doubles and the healing is increased to 40% of the damage done. |leveling= AD |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Brayan's attacks deal bonus Magic Damage, bonus True Damage if attacking Bitten targets. |description2 = Brayan sends the Panther to a targeted location of long range for the Panther to run to there and drop a stealth ward that lasts for 60 seconds. Brayan's Passive is disabled while the Panther is not there, his W is disabled as well, but the (E) Passive bonus damage is doubled. The Panther will return for several seconds based on the distance he travels. Max 10 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana |range = 2500 }} Target an enemy for the Panther to start swiping him dealing Physical Damage. The Panther Jumps to 2 other enemy champions swiping them as well 1 by 1. If there are no other champions around the targeted champion the Panther will swipe the target 2 more times with 50% damage. If the targeted enemy is Bitten the swipe will deal 25% extra damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} Lore : Brayan is a man who as a child he spent all his life in the wild. One day in the woods he found a baby Panther lying on the grass, and it's mother dead. He took the Panther and took care of it, they became best friends. One day the house was attacked by a group of bandits who wanted to steal the Panther from Brayan to make their crimes easier. Brayan's family was killed because they rejected to give the Panther, and when the bandits got in the house, Brayan holding Jerrico jumped from the window and ran into the woods. He was running and running and he arrived in an empty dark place in the woods, both scared they fell asleep. When they woke up, Brayan saw a dark spirit standing in front of him. The spirit told Brayan that the bandits are near and he has to be ready to fight and avenge his family. The spirit said that he will give them dark powers if they help him to end his curse, because he doesn't want to be only a spirit cursed by a powerful creature from the Shadow Isles, he wanted to live a normal live and be happy. Only that way Brayan could be strong enough to fight. Brayan was scared, but he had no choice, and everything he had was the little panther squeaking hungry. The Spirit grew the Panther up and gave them Dark Powers to fight the bandits. Now they are on a journey to find the creature from the Shadow Isles to end their curse.